


Buzz Ranger Blues

by AKK



Series: Galaxy Rangers Timeline [35]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the episode Tune Up we see BETAs personnel partying that Buzzwang became a ranger. One remarkable detail always stuck in my mind: we see Buzzwang riding hurray on Zach's and Goose's shoulders in the crowd.<br/>Well, these are my two cents about that scene.... </p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Ranger Blues

2086 – Buzz Ranger Blues

The turmoil of the festivities following the official inauguration of Buzzwang as a Galaxy Ranger had died down. The reporters had already left to yell their news at seemingly half-deaf editors around the League. Only the loud bangs of a hammer beating dents out of expensive alloys remained in the hall.  
"Was that necessary, Gooseman?" the commander, clasping his ears which rang from the terrible noise QBall made, asked.  
"I agreed to carry him on my shoulder for the cameras. I said nothing about how long after they went out."  
"But did you have to drop him on his head?!"


End file.
